Telinor
Telinor is the Common name for the city of Tal En'orn, meaning City of the Tree in elvish. History The city is dominated by the tower of, Orn Tel'imen, the Arcane University of the city which was founded around 2500 years ago. The college was founded by elves seeking a refugee for their studies, like most elves they originated in the Feywilds, travelling to Tolas via portals. Around 700 years ago the city was flooded with humanr efugees from Stovakor and its surrounding villages and towns. ''Orn Tel'imen'' The city also possess the Rod of Clear skies, originally used to fight off the weather elementals that would attack the city occasionally, these attacks have since stopped and the Rod is used to control the weather and keep a patch of sky over the city clear for astral observations, the rod is also used to provide optimal growing seasons for the limited patches of farmland the elves have allowed in the forest. The Bridge Around 700 years ago the city was flooded with human refugees from Stovakor and its surrounding villages and towns in northern Etan, this became known as the start of the Long Night . These humans have had much difficulty integrating into the society of Telinor which was totally alien to them; they had come from a civilisation of advancement and continuous development which often included intense deforestation which the elves of Telinor found unacceptable. There was also the mind-set that elves were the enemy seeing how the humans had just fled an elven, albeit vampiric elven, takeover of their city. This, along the elves’ harsh penalties to damage to the forest done by humans and their refusal to allow humans entry into the college, has led to a lot of tension between the two aspects of society. A group claiming to be working for the benefit for the humans of Telinor calling itself The Bridge, has been steadily increasing its members. It is comprised of humans with limited magical ability that had petitioned the college to admit them but was refused. Most elves believe it is comprised of thugs and thieves that only want to use their magic to acquire wealth. The Bridge claims that they want to retake Stovakor and that if the human’s master magic then they will have an advantage over the vampires. The Elves do not wish to provoke the vampires and so actively try to stop the Bridges activities. The Adorned Hand With the release of Eol’din from the Steward ’s Prison the Blackstaves of Telinor have gain considerable influence as their founder and most powerful member once again leads them, quickly gaining a place on the council of professors. While himself not holding extremist views against humans being taught magic, he had no desire to allow them to enter the college and continues his groups policies to avoid division. Population Telinor has a population of ~45,000, with the majority being elven and a substantial human minority. Present also are various other races from across Tolas. Buildings are arranged in a circular pattern around the central college and get sparser once you pass a few kilometres out, structures cover around 3 km2 with scattered buildings throughout the forest. Religion Aureon is the primary deity of Telinor and the College itself is often considered a temple to him, most books found in the city will have dedications to him inscribed inside and he would receive regular thanks throughout the year (especially around the entrance exam). Rumours exist of some students and teachers worshipping Vecna for forbidden knowledge, the Blackstaves, the most vocal and militant of the anti-human parts of Telinor, are often the focus of such rumours. Temples exist throughout the city to the mainstream gods and hidden shrines to those less accepted in civilised parts.